the mysterious cousin of rias
by shadowbearking13
Summary: He is a gremory and rias cousin but what is this mysterious aura surrounding that hides what he truely is and what he really is capable of. What secrets could be noah gremory hiding. This is a harem and issei would have asia and irina only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or any other anima, manga or games that has been used in this story.

...

rias stood in front of the door that she let's no one to enter. She took a key and unlocked the door before entering and closing it.

The whole place was bigger than it seems. Rias saw the person she is looking for doing some sword katas. This person is noah her cousin.

Noah is muscular young man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has crimson hair and electric blue eyes. He wears a black and gray leather hoodie jacket with gray, red and blue flame design at his hood and the lower part of his jacket, gray leather pants with a red belt to his waist and red metallic boots. He also wears a large red shoulder armor in each side of the jacket and red gauntlets with a spike coming out of both gauntlets.

Noah stopped what he is doing when he felt rias enter his training room/bed room. "Rias it's good to see you again" noah said with a bright smile.

"It's good to see you too noah" rias said back before she moved towards the bed and sat while noah sat on the chair.

"So what brings you here?" It's not that he didn't want to see her it was just rias never came here ever since he stayed inside this room.

"Brother sent a letter asking about the progress of your peerage" rias sighed when she saw him gave her a sheepish look while scratching the back of his head. "I let you do what you want for 3 whole months but you chose to lock yourself inside this room".

"Because i needed to train that's why i locked my self up here". After all he did have a reason to train and it is a good one.

"How did you manage to keep training here without no one noticing you?" That was rias has been wondering the whole time.

"I set up the room with magical barriers that prevent sound from going outside plus even if use magic here you won't be able to feel it from outside" he said proudly he did learn it by himself after all.

'That is one useful magic' rias thought. "Noah starting today you are gonna come out of this room, attend class and go look for a peerage member".

"Okay" noah shrugged. "My training is complete anyway". He is sure that rias would be shocked when he tells her The secret to have a stronger peerage but he won't do it today.

Rias had thought that he would have objected but she was surprised when he didn't. "Okay then now clean yourself and i'll introduce you to my peerage" rias saw noah's body glow green for a second. "What was that?"

"Cleaning magic, it does not only clean the clothes but the body as well, i even smell like strawberries" noah then started drooling after he mentioned strawberries.

"Noah your drooling" rias said as she flicked his forehead snapping him out of his fantasy of being surrounded by strawberries.

"Sorry" he hasn't eaten a single strawberry since he got there.

"Just don't do it again or people might think you're weird". Rias stood up and started walking while noah followed behind her after he closed the door.

"Hey rias i heard you got a new servant last week"

Rias eye brow rose up. "How did you know about that?"

"Slime are not only useful in dissolving clothes and other ecchi stuff but they have tons of abilities too like spying" he said in a matter of fact tone. "Well that's what i think because Geneva has a lot of abilities".

Noah is the only one she knows that would take a slime for a familiar and find use to it other than perverted reasons. "You named your slime familiar Geneva"

"Yes i did" he said as he nodded sagely.

Rias then realized something. "You have your slime familiar in my club room?"

"Yes for 3 months now".

"Y-you saw everything that happened in the club room?" Rias for some reason shivered.

"If you are referring to the times that you and your queen had taken a bath inside the club room or change your clothes then yes i saw every detail of it". He saw her glare at him. "Don't worry i didn't have any perverted thoughts when i saw your body or your queen's body"

Rias didn't know whether to feel relived or disappointed since her sex appeal was ignored. Rias just shook her head and the two of them entered the club room, her whole peerage for some reason is gathered inside. "What's the occasion?"

Akeno stood up and answered her. "We received a stray devil extermination request buchou".

"Do you have the info?"

"It's ln your table already buchou" akeno then noticed that someone was behind rias. "Buchou who is tha behind you?"

"Everyone this noah he is my cousin" rias introduced noah who is standing beside her.

"Yo nice to meet you all". Noah gave a small wave before ignoring them and walking towards a wall. "You can come down now". The he looked up to the ceiling.

"Uumm buchou does noah-san have a brain problem". Issei asked seeing he suddenly started speaking to the ceiling.

"No he has a reason for doing that". Everyone except for rias was surprised when a pink slime fell of the ground in form of a sphere.

"Geneva it's good to see you again" Noah picked his familiar up before placing it on his head.

"Buchou did a slime just fell from our ceiling?" Akeno asked in disbelief.

"That is noah's familiar that he has been using to keep watch over us for 3 months now".

"3 months?" It was issei who asked. "Then he saw you and akeno-senpai taking a bath and changing?"

"Yes" rias simply answered.

"Noah-senpai please tell me where to get an awesome familiar like that" before he could make a run towards noah he fell over when koneko tripped him.

"Perverts". Koneko muttered.

"Issei slimes are useless familiar that are only good in dissolving clothes so you shouldn't make one as a familiar." Rias advised him.

"That is awesome" issei stood uo as if nothing happened to him.

"Is he usually this energetic?" Noah asked as he watch issei started talking about how awesome a slime that can dissolve clothes are.

"At times" kiba appeared in front to him with an extended hand. "Senpai my name is kiba yuuto"

"Noah" he took his hand and shook it before he let go.

Rias massaged her forehead as she went to her table. "Before this conversation get anymore weirder i'll change the topic" she opened the envelop and read the information of the stray devil. "The reports say that the stray devil is named viser and has been eating a huge amount of humans for the past few days".

"So what's the plan buchou". Akeno asked as she stood next to her king.

"We eliminate her tonight" she then look at noah."you are coming with us".

"Ok" he didn't have anything to do so he agreed plus he might be able to find a servant there.

Rias would use this chance to explain to issei about the evil piece system.

To be continued...

Authors note: no noah is not gay, he just didn't care that much about physical appearance he's the type of devil that priorities brains, power, strength or ability rather than their appearance.

His body is similar to ban from the seven deadly sins except noah isn't tall and his outfit is from jin from tekken.

To those who has an idea that they would like to share for the creation of his peerage please free to message me and i'll consider them.

Please look forward for the several secrets that noah is hiding, some of them are known to rias while the others are not.

Hope you like the first chapter guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or games that has been used in this story.

To Mr or ms. War historian: i plan on putting your character into the story in the up coming chapters but i still have to think of how they would meet.

And to the others that reviewed: thank you very much

...

Rias and her peerage along with noah arrived at the location where the stray devil is supposed to be.

'Something is not right here' noah thought as he followed behind them. Noah watched as the stray devil come out of the shadows while he fondled her breast. 'Seriously what is with stray devils turning into exhibitionist?' Noah shivered when a past memory resurfaced it was before he went to the human world, he had met a weird male stray devil who for some reason likes to spread his butt while puking noah burned the stray devil alive.

His attention was taken away from watching rias and the others because noah suddenly felt 3 more presence enter the vicinity. Noah did a spin kick but was surprised when he missed his target not because it dodged but because his kick was too high.

'If anyone saw that i would have died in embarassment' noah stared at the one who suddenly appeared behind him.

It was a petite girl of 15 years of age with long black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a red gothic dress and with a red beret on her head. She has a different colored eyes, the left one is blue while the right one is gold. She has a black metal collar with spike and a gold half skull on the middle. "Your senses are good for easily spotting me but it seems that your aim is quiet off"

'Complimented and insulted at the same time' noah crouched down to her level. "So what are you? I am sure that you are not a stray devil since you don't have any evil piece inside of you".

"My name is alice and i am a hellhound" she gave a him a curtsy. "And you are my target?"

"Why me?" Was he supposed to die today?.

"Lord hades has ordered for your death because a being such as you is supposed not to exist".

Why is Greek god involved in him?. "Can we do it later? i feel that the other two has arrived". He tapped his foot twice and the earth rose up creating Two chairs then noah took a seat facing rias and the others. "Come watch with me alice-san" he patted the chair next to him.

Alice took the seat next to him, she saw the two arrivals that he was talking about are a pair of humanoid lizard like stray devils that has their tails connected. "Aren't you gonna help them?" She could see the level of power of the stray devils and she already knows who the victors would be.

Noah watched as rias and her peerage split in two group with rias and akeno attacking the left one and koneko, kiba and issei on attacking the right one. "They need to learn especially rias that their are strong stray devils out there plus they need to fight someone stronger than all of them" the group was thrown to the ground by the roar of the stray devils. "I'll save them later when they can't fight anymore and their life is in danger".

Alice looked at noah. "You are weird noah-san"

Noah looked at him questioningly. "You know my name?"

"Of course because the policy of hellhounds are to know everything about their targets". She explained.

Noah shrugged and continued to watch. 'Is this the only capability of you and your peerage rias?'

Several minutes had passed and everyone is unconsious except rias who is forcing herself to stand up to protect her peerage. Seeing this noah stood up from the chair and did some few stretches. "I guess their training is over".

Noah stomped his feet while sending magical energy to the ground suddenly giant hands appeared under the stray devil holding them in place. Noah did another stomp and the hands clenched until the stray devils exploded in a shower of gore and blood.

Noah walked towards rias and her group he was surprised when he saw his cousin standing up but already unconsious. "You really wanted to protect them huh". A large red magic circle appeared under him and others. "Alice-san are you coming?"

Alice jumped off the chair and ran inside the magic circle before noah transported them all.

They arrived inside of the club room in which noah picked the three girls up and placed them on the couch he then looked at kiba and issei then suddenly a wicked smile appeared on his face. "They would surely hate me for this". Noah flipped issei so he laid on his stomach while he place kiba above issei. "I'm sorry guys but the two of you are so vulnerable".

"Are you done playing childish pranks on your friends?" Alice said as she stood beside him.

"Yup but let's do this outside" noah ran towards the open window before jumping out of it, alice followed behind him. "So you gonna stay like that or show me your true form?".

Suddenly alice hunched over as her body transformed into a large dog with black fur, razor sharp fangs. Her eyes emitted blue flames while her legs are covered with the same blue flames. Alice body was now three times the bigger than noah's.

Alice growled before she lunged at him. "They grow up so fast". Noah caught her jaws using both of his hands before flipping her whole body to the ground. "Bad dog" still holding her jaws he threw her upwards.

Alice struggled in mid air until she got in her desired position before opening her mouth and releasing a torrent of blue flames. Noah wind gathered on noah's palm he then did a palm strike sending a blast of wind towards alice dispersing the flames.

Alice rolled her body as the blast of wind hit her pushing her away from noah. She landed on the ground before running towards him she then tried to use her massive claw to slash him to pieces but noah used his forearm to defend himself.

"By now you must have realized that a larger body isn't an advantage" he moved inside her guard and punched her gut five times making her cough up blood.

Alice jumped away from him. "Tsk i have no choice then" alice body was covered in blue flames then it shrunk and become humanoid. When the flames vanished noah saw her new appearance.

She became a mature version of herself but her skin is grey and she grew some large chest that is bigger than akeno's. Her straight black hair became spiky and a pair of black dog ears appeared on her head. Her arms and legs turned into fur covered claws. On her cleavage is covered by blue fur. The only thing she is wearing is a metal bra that looks like golden claws and a black underwear.

"Tell me alice which one is the real you?" He was confused with the three appearance of her.

"This one" alice once again rushed towards her but this time much faster and her claws are covered with blue flames.

Noah blocked all the slashes that she made using his forearm and blocked the all kicks using his legs. 'She has gotten much stronger and much faster'. Seeing an opening from the onslaught of her punch, kicks and slashes noah head butted her making her disoriented.

Alice shook her head but it was too late because noah has finished his preparation in that short time. "Lightning dragon".

Alice eyes widen when she saw a giant dragon made out of blue lightning come rushing towards her. She tried to jump away but something stopped her legs from moving, she looked down and saw a pair of hands made out of stone holding her in place. 'I-i lost?'

The dragon roared then devoured her. Alice screamed in pain as she wad electrocuted.

Noah stopped feeding his attack with magic and it vanish making alice fall to her knees unconsious. 'Well that was fun'. He walked towards her then he slapped her hard enough to wake her up. "Welcome back".

Alice stared at him. "Why?"

He tilted his head in confusion "Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Do i have a reason too?" Well other than her trying to do her job he has no legit reason to kill her.

"I tried to kill you"

"And you failed, besides you were only following orders" noah gave a shrug

Alice stared at him with disbelief before she started laughing "lord hades is right".

"Right in what?" What was that old goat saying about him now.

"He said that you would bot finish me off?"

"And why does he think that i wouldn't kill you?"

"He phrased it like this...noah is not like the races he come from because he has a morals, and one of those morals are to kill does he view as his true enemies the mere likes of you alice is just a sparring partner".

"Hahahaha he really does know me well doesn't he?" Noah stopped laughing and became curious when alice kneeled in one knee in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Lord hades had said that he has no use in failures so he would either torture me for all eternity or use me to breed off with Cerberus". Alice then started crying. "I beg off you please end my life for i desire this more than be tortured or be constantly be violated by that mutt".

'Hades you truely are a bastard just like your brothers' suddenly a thought came his mind that made him smile. "How about making a deal with me?"

Alice looked at him. "What deal?"

"For the price of your freedom from hades sell your soul to me and become my eternal slave and a part of my peerage". Noah held out his right hand which is covered in black flames. "All you need to do is reach for my hand".

Alice didn't need to think as she grabbed his hand. The flames wrapped around her claws then spread out through all out her body before gathering on her chest forming a black flame tattoo. Noah then summoned one of his evil pieces, it was a rook piece. "Ready for your new life?".

"I am noah-sama". A red magic circle appeared under him.

"My name is noah gremory and i command thee to reincarnated as a devil and serve me as a member of my peerage with full loyalty". Noah then tossed the room piece in to her chest and it sinked.

"I swear my full loyalty to my new master". Alice said.

Noah then realized something 'what am i to tell rias when she asks me how i got her?'

To be continued...

Authors note: hey guys i'm back...

Yes noah does grant big wishes for the cost of the soul of the wisher. If noah simply took her soul then hades could demand it back but since he turned her into a devil not only does she serve him but she also became a devil meaning that hades could not just simply demand for her to be given back to him because she is a devil.

Hope you like this chapter guys. Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own high school dxd or any anime, manga or game that i used here

...

It has been 2 days since the last events and rias hadn't seen her cousin again because he had locked himself up once again in his room. So rias went to his room but as she stood in front of the door it suddenly opened showing noah wearing a kuoh academy boys uniform while a petite girl was beside her wearing a kuoh academy girls uniform and a red beret on her head.

"Good morning rias" noah greeted before he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning noah" she greeted back. "Who is that girl behind you?" Was her cousin some sexual deviant that likes smaller girls.

"Rias i know what you are thinking" he gave her a slight glare he could see how her eyes darted from him to alice. "She is my rook alice"

"Hello nice to meet you rias-san" alice greeted her with a curtsy.

"Nice to meet you too alice-san" rias then turned back to her cousin. "Are you finally going to class now?"

"Yes i am" noah started walking with alice and rias following him. "Alice please stay at rias club room for now and don't go attacking koneko".

"Do i look like a dog to you?" Alice asked as she looked up to him.

"Aren't you?" Unless he was mistaken that a hellhound is not a dog.

Rias watched their interaction from behind. "So care to tell when and where you met here?"

"If i tell you i'll have to kill you" noah said in a dead serious voice that made rias shiver but suddenly noah burst out laughing. "Kidding just kidding but seriously i won't tell you..yet" there will be a time that he and rias would battle in a rating game and he doesn't want his peerage exposed yet.

Rias decided to just let the topic drop since she knew how secretive his cousin. "So noah was it you who placed issei and kiba on that weird position two days ago?" The image of the two was forever burned in rias mind. "Akeno almost had a heart attack from laughing so hard".

"I don't know what you are talking about". Noah tried feigning innocence but the smirk on his face told rias that it was indeed him who did it.

"Rias i must say that i am slightly disappointed". Noah said in a calm voice.

Rias eye brow rose up. "In what exactly?" What made him disappointed this time.

"You and your peerage are weak" noah stopped walking and faced rias with a frown.

"Excuse me? Did you just call us weak?" There are things that rias hate and one of them is someone calling her and her peerage weak.

"Yes and do you know why?" Rias just glared at him. "You prioritize quantity over quality, you were so busy looking for sacred gear candidates that you and your peerage forgot to train, do you know why i just watched that night and didn't help you?"

Now that she realized it she has no recollection of what happened that night after she passed out. "No"

"It was to teach all of you that there are always strong opponents out their ready to crush you no matter how many you are". Noah then sighed. "What i am saying is that your peerage lacks individual power and it hinders the whole group".

Rias looked away from him because she knows it's true every single one of them is strong but not strong enough. "Okay i get your point so stop insulting us".

"I'm not insulting you but rather i am giving you an advice as your cousin" noah started walking again towards the main school building.

"You should take his advice to the heart rias-san and have your peerage train everyday even light exercise are able to help them grow stronger" alice said before she followed noah.

rias stared at the back of the two as they walked further and further away before she walked back inside the school dormitory she has a lot to think about.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Alice asked her king.

"Her brother and parents have pampered rias so much unlike me rias is quiet naive of the dangers even here in the human world". Noah then looked at alice. "Did i not tell you stay in her club room?"

"I want to stay with you" alice then vanished from sight. "I can stay invisible so don't worry about someone seeing me?"

Noah sighed before shaking his head seriously why does this woman does not listen him like the last time he had ordered her not to sleep beside him since there was two beds the next morning he woke up sleeping next to her naked real form. "Why do you even use that form anyway?"

"I look cute like this, people does not stare at my breast every time and did i say that i look cute like this?" Alice answered.

As noah turned to a corner he bumped into someone. "Sorry" he said as he tried to help the one he bumped into.

"It's fine" the woman said as she was pulled up by noah.

"Your a teacher?" He asked seeing that she isn't wearing any school uniform.

"I'm the new teacher of the 3rd year class B in history class". She dusted herself as.

"Class b? So your gonna be my teacher eh" he looked at the woman from head to toe noah could feel something is not normal about this teacher but he couldn't understand what. He took the things she is holding. "Let me help you since were going in the same class anyway".

"Thank you" the woman said with a beautiful smile before she realized she doesn't know who he is. "By the way what your name?"

"Noah gremory and you sensei?" Noah lef the two of the towards where the class room is.

"Dani thompson please call me dani-sensei" the now named dani said.

Dani thompson is a beautiful woman in her mid twenties with a long braided hair that reaches her thighs, dani has heterochromia making her left eye blue and her right eye green. She is wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings and is topped by a grey vest that has its upper part unbuttoned because of her above normal breast size, grey trouser and black stilettos.

"As you wish dani-sensei". The two of them entered the class room and introduced themselves to the class.

Seeing her perfect figure the boys except for noah started screaming in happiness for finally having a sexy female teacher since all their teachers before are all old men.

To be continued...

Authors note: none just read and review guys and girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own high school dxd or any anime, manga or game that i used here

...

When the classes has ended noah debated himself if he should follow dani-sensei or go back to the club room. For some reason his body felt heavy and he feels tired so with the invisible alice he went back to the club room putting on hold his to observe the new teacher.

Half way towards the club room alice materialized. "Are you okay noah-sama?" She had noticed that he almost fell asleep several times while they are walking.

"Y-yeah just feeling tired that's all". They reach the club room door and alice opened it for him. "Thanks alice..Rias i'm ba-" before he could finish what he is going to say he suddenly passed out thankfully alice caught.

Rias and other others rushed towards alive to help her with noah, kiba and issei lifted him up and placed him on the couch.

"Alice What happened to noah? rias asked making the others look at her.

"I have no idea, while we were walking he said he was feeling tired that's all".

Akeno checked noah's body for any abnormalities but found none. "Buchou noah-san is just unconsious".

Rias and alice sighed in relief at the same time. "Buchou who is that?" Issei noticing the new comer decided to ask rias who she is.

"She is alice noah's first servant and rook" rias introduced her.

Issei kept looking back and forth between alice and koneko. 'Same height, same body type even same piece'

(With noah)...

Noah's eyes opened as he regained consciousness. The first thing he saw is leaves of a large pomegranate tree, noah sat up realizing where he is. "Could you please not pull me here forcibly again" noah said to the woman in front of him.

In front of him is a mature beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and brown lipstick. Her skin is flawless, smooth and white as snow. She wore no clothes exposing her gravity defying large breast, slim waist, wide hips and plump butt .she wore a golden crown on her forehead and held a scepter with a peacock on top. "Hello noah-kun".

"What is with you and your kind appearing always naked?".

"Do you not like what you see?" She asked as she looked at her body to see if there is anything undesirable.

"You are perfect" he said what she wanted to hear and he means it.

"You always know what to say to me" she approached him and gave him a hug that buried his face on her cleavage. Noah didn't resisted since he knew she would do worst if she didn't have her way.

"So why bring me here today?" She always appears in his dreams every night but this was the first time he was forcibly brought here. "Don't tell me you are wondering off again hoping that he would miss you?"

"You know me well don't you" she said with a sad voice. "Yes i am still hoping that he misses me".

"Ha the day that happens is the day when pigs learn to talk and i am not referring to the orc's or magical pigs".

She looked at him before laughing. "You say such funny things, i wish that he was more like you"

"That is not something that can happen"

"I know" she released her hold on him.

"Sl what's the other reason for bringing me here?"

"You are a devil right?" Noah nodded. "I have a request".

"Why is someone like you making a request to a devil? You have power and with a snap of your fingers you could take anything you want".

She gave a light chuckle. "I do have power but i cannot take anything i want if i was able to then i wouldn't have this problem".

Noah leaned on the tree. "So what's your request?"

"Hold me" she sat in between his legs having her back to his chest.

Noah stared at her before he wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a hug. "For how long?"

"Just until i wake up again" she said as she yawned. "In your arms i feel safe, i feel loved and needed unlike when it is him who holds me everything is cold and hollow but just by your touch is warm and is filled with care, i wish he was just a little bit like you then maybe i could have accepted what he is doing". After saying that she fell asleep in his arms.

"Just give me a little bit more time and i promise you that i would take you away from him so you would never feel alone again". He tightened his hold on her before he too fell asleep.

Noah's eyes once again opened and he saw that he is in rias club room again. He sat up and looked around. Everyone was gone save of rias and alice who is sleeping on the other end of the couch. "How long was i out?"

"A few hours" she pointed her thumb at the window. "So what happened?why did you pass out?"

"It must have been fatigue from over training myself this past few days" he can't think of a better lie than this.

Rias looked at him skeptically. "You should really take some time to rest"

"Yes mother" he answered her with a smirk.

"Idiot" rias glared at him for calling her his mother. "Just take care of yourself"

Noah looked at him with a shocked expression "Rias you actually care for me?"

"Of course i do, what makes you think i don't?" Their family so why would he think that.

Noah unbuttoned his uniform and showed rias his upper body. Rias averted her eyes ao she wouldn't have to see it. "Because of this scar you gave me"

Rias remembers that scar very well. It happened 11 years ago when rias was practicing her power of destruction she accidentally fired it towards noah but thankfully her brother arrived just in time to prevent the power of destruction from obliterating noah's chest but it still left a scar. "I'm sorry".

Noah was silent at first then he busted out laughing. "I had already forgave you 11 years ago after your brother explained that it was an accident".

"Thank you" she has been carrying that guilt for a long time now.

"Just forget about that okay?" He said before standing and picking up alice. "I'll take a rest in my room now, thank you for worrying about me but alice and i needs to leave for i have more training to do". Noah walked out of the door and closed it using his feet.

Rias was worried as to why was noah training so hard that it made him pass out?

To be continued...

Authors note: to those who knows the woman that he was talking to please just pm it to rather than posting it in the reviews.

Read and review guys.


End file.
